


Ineffable Angel

by ThunderRyder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Dream, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRyder/pseuds/ThunderRyder
Summary: When a walk in the park turns stormy, will Crowley be able to face his feelings?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 30





	Ineffable Angel

Crowley wanders through the park. The sky is cloudy and dark grey like a murder of crows flying over the city. Judging from the smell of it, it’s going to rain any moment now.

He sits on the bench, watching the swans, one black and one white, curled up together.

It reminds him of 2 centuries ago when he and Aziraphale sat in the park and fed the swans. They’re not supposed to do it but what’s he’s supposed to do. Do good things?

A pair of familiar footsteps approach.

Aziraphale sits next to him with a basket full of sweets. Smells like freshly-baked muffins and cinnamon rolls.

“What are you doing here, Angel?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale grabs a muffin before taking a few crumbs off it and flicking it at the swans.

_ You’re not supposed to feed them. _

Crowley leans back into the bench like a bored cat trying to get comfortable.

Crowley soaks in Aziraphale’s company. His chubby face, his bright blue eyes, his fluffy white hair, his stubby hands picking up another muffin and a cinnamon roll from the basket.

Aziraphale offers him a muffin and a cinnamon roll. He takes it. He hasn’t had anything to eat since this afternoon. He takes a bite out of the cinnamon roll, like when Eve took the forbidden fruit from the tree of knowledge. Still feels like yesterday.

Thunder rumbles in the distance like a God’s building an ark in the sky, hammering in every single nail. 

A drop of rain falls on his glasses and smears the frame.

“We should head inside,” Aziraphale says. He stands up and offers his hand. “My place?”

Crowley nods, taking Aziraphale’s hand, knowing his place is a bit farther from here. He wouldn’t mind spending a night at Aziraphale’s place.

They stand up, walking through the city making left and right turns as the rain grows heavier.

By the time he gets back to Aziraphale’s bookstore, they’re drenched from all the rain falling like a bunch of house pets, or however the saying goes. 

Crowley takes in the smell of books, ancient and modern, as they wander through the shop. Aziraphale guides him up the creaky wooden stairs, then down the hall to his bedroom.

Crowly stares out the window as the rain pours outside like buckets of water are getting dumped on the city.

“Would you like to spend the night here, Crowley?” Aziraphale asks.

_ I know I should say no but fuck it. _

“I wouldn’t mind Angel. Do you have a guest room by any chance?” Crowly asks.

Aziraphale rambles, cupping his hands against his forehead. “Well, I do have one, oh, but it hasn’t been touched in quite some time and I’d have to clean it up and-.”

“I’ll just sleep with you if that’s alright,” Crowley interrupts. “I don’t mean it sexually.”

_ I do mean it sexually if you want it to. _

Aziraphale nods like an overly excited puppy before opening his wardrobe. He pulls out some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

Crowley peels off his coat and tosses it on the floor, a wet thud follows. He painstakingly unbuttons his shirt before tossing it on top of the coat. He does this with the rest of his clothes until he’s left standing in his underwear and glasses. He sets his glasses on the side table.

He lies down in the small, comfortable bed. It’s so much better than the ones in hell, or even just his apartment.

Aziraphale comes back wearing a soft cream-colored nightgown. He picks up Crowley’s clothes off the floor before taking them to the bathroom, presumably to dry.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Crowley says.

“I know, just trying to be nice,” Aziraphale replies, sliding in bed next to Crowley.

_ A bit too sweet sometimes. _

Crowley turns to Aziraphale, bringing his long thin hand up to Aziraphale’s cheek.

_ Why do I want to kiss him? _

“I want to kiss you” Crowley blurts.

“Are-are you crazy?!” Aziraphale asks.

“I am, I know I’m hopelessly in love with you, even after all we’ve been through,”

“Wouldn’t God and the other angels find out?” Aziraphale asks.

“What if this is all part of God’s plan?” Crowley says, sliding his other hand under the pillow to hold Aziraphale’s other cheek. “No one needs to know about this.”

Crowley’s amber gaze pierces through Aziraphale’s eyes.

_ Is something wrong with him? _

“Angel,”

“Crowley,”

“I know it’s wrong for us to be together but it feels so right,” Crowley begs.

Crowley leans into Aziraphale’s face closing his eyes, the sound of rain and thunder crashing against the window.

“I know,” Aziraphale breathes against his lips.

Aziraphale grabs Crowley’s slender face in his chubby hands then presses his lips against Crowley’s.

Crowley felt his heart buzz in his chest like a swarm of warm bees. They kiss for what feels like forever before they pull back for a moment to catch their breath.

“I’ve been pining for you for 6000 years,” Crowley confesses.

“As have I,” Aziraphale responds.

“I hate not being able to tell anyone, not even you,” Crowley says, pressing a kiss against Aziraphale’s forehead. “I love you.”

Crowley pulls Aziraphale in for a hug, wanting to protect him to the end of eternity, his ineffable Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
